PROJECT SUMMARY RESOURCE CORE The overall goal of the Somatic Cell Genome Editing (SCGE) consortium is to accelerate the development of translational applications of genome-editing technology, particularly CRISPR/Cas9, taking advantage of recent successes in gene therapy treatments. The specific goal of the Jackson Laboratory Genome Editing Mouse Testing Center (JAX-GEMTC) is to develop novel mouse resources to facilitate the validation and optimization of new genome editing technologies. The RESOURCE CORE of the JAX-GEMTC will support mouse breeding and colony expansion for genotypic and functional validation of reporters, cohort production, and integration with the NIH-funded Mouse Mutant Regional Resource Centers (MMRRC?s). The resource will take advantage of the high-throughput colony management infrastructure of the JAX KOMP2 program and the mouse resource distribution experience of the JAX Repository. Public availability of these new resources will be facilitated by the co-localization of the Center with the JAX MMRRC. The Resource goals of this Center will be achieved through two Specific Aims: 1) Establish production-scale breeding colonies for production of reporter line cohorts for the JAX-GEMTC. The goal of this Aim is to build production colonies of reporter mice to support all aspects of the JAX-GEMTC program. Initially, we will import the existing Traffic Light Reporter (TLR) model to JAX and then the importation additional reporters will follow. Models engineered at JAX as part of the Animal Model Production section will be screened for germline transmission, and production colonies of all models will be established for functional validation, baseline testing, and to provide cohorts for the TESTING CORE. 2) Archive and distribute reporter lines to the scientific community through the JAX-MMRRC. In this aim we will provide novel reporter lines and all associated information for their use to the MMRRC for distribution to the scientific community. To accomplish this we will take advantage of JAX?s role as one of the MMRRC centers, facilitating the submission, archiving, and distribution process.